If The Sun Never Shone, Part Seven
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: What would happen if Scott, Shelby, Juliette, Auggie, and Kat never heard of Mt. Horizon? What will happen once Daisy gets to Mt. Horizon? Read and Review


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Seven  


  
Authors Note*Hope you guys liked my little cliffhanger in last part. Hope you don't hate me :)  


****  
  


"Scott?" Juliette asked.  
  
Scott didn't want to see anyone he knew. He reluctantly looked up. It was a tall, thin brunette. She stood holding a tough looking Hispanic. Scott knew the girl from school, her name was Juliette Waybourne, but he didn't know the guy.  
  
Scott faked a smile, "Hey Juliette."  
  
"What are you doing here? On the streets?" Juliette questioned him.  
  
Scott didn't want to answer any questions, "I'm going to see my girl-friend."   
  
"Oh how is Michelle?" Juliette said with a smile. She always found Scott cute. They went out the first year in high-school for a few weeks.  
  
"I'm not with Michelle anymore." Scott answered. What is up with everyone and Michelle he thought.  
  
Juliette was puzzled, "So who?"   
  
"Ah...you wouldn't know here," He looks at the guy with her, "Who is the guy?"  
  
Juliette turned to Auggie with a smile, "Auggie Ciercos met Scott Barringer."  
  
"Hi muchacho." Auggie said extending his hand.  
  
Scott didn't return the handshake, "Yo. Well, listen I got to go, find my girl-friend."  
  
"She lost?" Auggie asked.  
  
Scott laughed, "No she isn't lost. I just need to find her apartment."   
  
"What's the girls name." Auggie questioned him.  
  
"Why you so curious?" Scott asked.   
  
Auggie looked straight into his eyes, "I know this neighborhood good is all."  
  
"Yeah. I'll find it myself." Scott answered.  
  
Juliette looked at the two strangely, "Uh..Scott, how about you and your girlfriend join us for lunch?"   
  
Scott shook his head, "Yeah maybe. Where?"  
  
"Uh...McDonalds. I don't have very much money." Juliette said meekly.  
  
Scott smile lightly, "Alright. Uh...see you then."  
  
Scott walked off.  
  
"What's his deal?" Auggie asked once he walked off.  
  
Juliette shrugged, "He just to be really popular. He was on the football team and everything. Then his parents got divorced and his father remarried and he got all weird. Didn't talk to anyone. Rumor has it he is on drugs. But, who am I to criticize, I've got enough problems."   
  
"Oh." Auggie replied.  
  


****  
  


Kat and Shelby cleaning up the dishes when there was a knock at the door.   
  
She turns to Kat, "Did you invite like the whole world?"  
  
"I didn't invite a soul. Open the door Shelby." Kat pleaded.  
  
Shelby agreed, "Alright." She opened the door to see Scott.   
  
"What are you doing here? And how did you find my address?" Shelby questioned her boyfriend.  
  
Scott grinned, "I have my ways. Let me in Shel." Scott said with a mysterious smile.  
  
"Sure, everyone else is here." Shelby said widening her eyes.  
  
Scott looked at her apartment and her roommate, "Hi."   
  
"Scott meet my roommate Kat. Kat meet my friend Scott." Shelby said dryly.  
  
Scott turned to Shelby, "I didn't know you had a roommate."   
  
"Neither did I until this morning." Shelby said with a shrug.  
  
Kat smiled at the two, "Hi Scott. Are you hungry?"   
  
"Actually yeah. But, uh...this friend of mine invited us to lunch. You guys want to go?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby was incredibly hungry after her and Kat's disaster in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yes!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
Scott laughed, "Alright well, I guess Juliette had to go home first or something."   
  
Shelby was shocked it was a girl, "Juliette?"  
  
"Yeah...uh...she is an old friend from school." Scott sensed jealousy in Shelby's voice.  
  
Shelby bit her lip softly, "Old girl-friend."  
  
"Does that matter?" Scott said bluntly.  
  
"Well, then I guess yes." Shelby answered for him.   
  
Scott shook his head, "Lets not fight, OK?'   
  
Shelby agreed, "OK."  
  


****  
  


Juliette and Auggie arrived at her house. Auggie stood in amazement. It was a large, big white house. Like the presidents house, he thought. He had never been in such a mansion before.   
  
"Holy mother!" Auggie said.   
  
Juliette giggled, "Its a pity we wont be able to try Greg, or cooks, food. Sorry I dragged you into coming out to lunch."  
  
"Yo its cool. Whatever twig." Auggie said.  
  
Juliette grinned and gave him a light kiss, "Lets go inside!"   
  
Juliette opened the door. She knew it wouldn't be locked. She opened the door. The house was even nicer inside.  
  
"Hello anyone around?" Juliette screamed out, there was not answer, "I guess not. Well, thats better I wont have to clarify myself to anyone. To bad you wont get to meet Greg."   
  
Auggie was still in awe of the house, "This is one damn big house Jules."  
  
"Let me just grab my bag and I'll be right back." Juliette said, nearly up the stairs.  
  
Auggie nodded his head, "I'll just wait here."  
  
He admired the house. He remembered him house and family. He didn't want to think about them. It would make him upset. He didn't want upset Juliette.  
  
Juliette came skipping down the stairs, "I've got my bag. Lets go for lunch."  
  
"Great." Auggie said quietly.  
  


****  
  


Daisy helped Ezra pack his bags. The two were laughing when there was a knock at the door. It startled both of them. But, Ezra knew it was Peter.  
  
"Come in Peter." Ezra yelled out. He mouthed to Daisy to be calm. She understood and nodded.  
  
Peter grinned, "Hi Ezra, Hello Daisy. Helping out Ezra I see."  
  
"Yep." Daisy nodded and turned to Ezra.  
  
Ezra turned to Peter, "Uh...do we have enough room for a third?"  
  
"What do you mean Ezra?" Peter asked foolishly.  
  
Daisy bit her lip while Ezra answered, "Daisy wants to come to Horizon. You see Peter, her family life sucks and stuff."  
  
Peter sighs, "Well, of course she can come. But, once she gets there she is going to have to tell her guardian where she is."  
  
"That's all?" Daisy squeals, "I mean I don't need papers or anything?"  
  
Peter shrugged, "We used to have parental signature. But, sometimes the parents are the ones were the problem starts, so its mandatory if I know something is wrong to accept the child into my school."   
  
"Thats a good rule." Ezra answered. Daisy agreed.  
  
Peter looked at the two happy teenagers, "Alright come lets go. Ezra, I need to pick up your medical reports for my files. So, you guys finish up packing and wait outside the door alright."  
  
The nodded. Peter left.  
  
"Well you are going to join our school of screwups. Lucky you Daze." Ezra said with a grin.  
  
She punched him in the shoulder playfully, "And your the biggest screwup of all of them."  
  
"Gee--thanks Daze." Ezra said sarcastically.  
  
Daisy grinned wickedly, "Your welcome freakin."  
  


****  
  


Scott dragged Shelby by her hand into McDonalds. Kat followed behind the two.  
  
"You just dragged me all the way to McDonalds?" Shelby sighed.  
  
Scott looked at her, "And what's wrong with McDonalds?"  
  
"Nothing if you want salmonella." Shelby whined.  
  
Scott looked insulted, "They have the best burgers Shelby!"  
  
"Then why are they called McDonalds? I mean Burger King has the best burgers. And it emphasizes on that. Catch the name Burger King." Shelby complained.  
  
Kat start laughing. Shelby and Scott turned to her.  
  
"What's so funny Kat?" Scott asked rudely.  
  
"You two are fighting over hamburgers. Don't you guys have like a life?" Kat asked.  
  
Shelby smiled, "Well, I was right. But, I guess we do sound like bickering idiots."  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Scott replied. He spotted Juliette and Auggie.   
  
Juliette saw Scott, "Scott. Hey!"   
  
Shelby turned around to see a tall, skinny, pretty, perky, brunette standing there waving. Perkiness annoyed Shelby. Immediately the girl annoyed her. And next to her was a quiet yet rough looking Hispanic.   
  
"You the girlfriend Scott was looking for?" He yelled out to Shelby.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "Well. I guess. I don't know how many girlfriends Scott has," She turned to Scott, "Was it me?"  
  
"Of course it was you. Shelby met Auggie and Juliette." Scott replied.  
  
Juliette smiled, "Hi Shelby. I love your top."  
  
"Thanks," Shelby answered, "Oh and Julie and Auggie met Kat."  
  
Juliette looked at Shelby for a second. Did she deliberately screw up my name?   
  
"Its Juliette.." Juliette stated.  
  
Shelby tapped her head, "Oh Juliette, sorry. Sometimes I get them mixed up. They all sound the same."  
  
"Why don't we get a table." Kat suggested.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Auggie looked over at Shelby. He though she was pretty. He usually had a thing for blondes rather than brunettes. Then again he usually had a thing for anything. But, what he had with Juliette wasn't just physical is was emotional.   
  
Juliette turned to Kat, "So what do you do Kat?"  
  
Kat seemed shocked. She felt kind of out of her element. They seemed younger and less mature than her.   
  
"Oh well, I just got this job as a councilor at uh school. Called Mount Horizon. The guy that owns the place is really cool and nice. Its sort of like a juvenile hall." Kat answered.  
  
Auggie, Juliette, Shelby and Scott in unison answered, "I should go there." Then everyone broke out in laughter.   
  


****  
  


Ezra and Daisy were waiting outside Ezra's door. She had a feeling to see her mother or father.   
  
"Ezra, I need to do something before I go. And don't ask anything questions. I'll be back in a minute." Daisy told him.  
  
Before Ezra could say anything Daisy was half way down the hall.  
  
Daisy saw her mother. She was asleep, it was the first time she saw her mother so content in the last week. She walked up to her mother.  
  
Daisy softly said, "Good-bye mom."   
  
Daisy then walked up to the receptionist, "Excuse me." Daisy asked.  
  
"Yes?" The receptionist answered.  
  
"Can I find information on a patient...Mr. Lipenowski?" Daisy inquired.  
  
The receptionist flicked through her papers, "Mr. Lipenowski? He is stable. Had quite a scare I hear."  
  
Daisy nodded her head, "Thanks."  
  
She put her head down and walked back to Ezra's room.   
  


****  
  


Alright well, thats. I already started on Part 8. It will be more interesting than this boring one. Hope you enjoyed :) Part 8 should be out tonight.  
  
--FairyDust--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
